This invention relates to improved binary output processing in a digital computer.
Digital computers use a plurality of bits of binary input data to produce binary output data in response to a program operating, at least in part, on or in response to the binary input data.
Microprocessors and other digital computers perform programmed mathematical and other operations in response to binary input data supplied to the digital computer. A plurality of data input lines may be continuously monitored for the purpose of detecting transitions in any of the input lines. The transitions are a change from one state to another of any of the bits of binary input data represented by the signals applied to the digtal computer input lines. The binary data inputs to the digital computer may, either alone or in combination, represent a quantity, a time or the occurrence of an event.
Input data received by the digital computer is supplied to its central processing unit which, under program control, manipulates and processes the input data. As a result, binary output data is produced.